That Special Someone
by xxQuilavaRulesxx
Summary: Berry and Tasuku take their relationship to another level.  LEMON IS STEAMY. "Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode" no flames, please i worked very hard!


"Good Morning, Berry!" I heard from behind me, as Tasuku hugged me tightly. I smiled brightly, turning around in his grasp to give him a sweet little kiss on the lips.

"hey."

"Can i rollerblade you to school today?" he asked me, lifting me up close to his body. I nodded, snuggling into his chest, as he swiftly skated his way to my school. I closed my eyes, enjoying the soft wind hitting me.

"we're here." he said, carefully putting me onto the ground. I turned to see my friends, Sakurako and Kaoruko, staring at me with a blush spread across their faces as they whispered to eachother.

"Since when did you start going out with Tasuku?" they finally ran up to me.

" about three months ago..." I said, counting on my fingers.

"so..." Kaoruko whispered in my ear.

"have you guys done anything yet?" she asked me, as my face heated up of the thought about... nevermind.

"N-N-N-N-NO!" I said franticly, flailing my arms around my cheeks.

"oh, well. lets go to class." they said, sighing.

"bye Tasuku." I waved off, running to catch up with them.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Later that night, I felt warm arms wrap around me, as I turned around to greet Tasuku. He would never stop hugging me, he said, the day that he failed to protect me. He jumped off the ground, onto a brick fence top. He roller bladed across the narrow pathway, as I clenched my eyes shut, awaiting for impact did not come. I slowly began to raise my eyelids, watching as he passed my house.

"Tasuku, we passed my house!" i exclaimed, pointing backwards.

"don't worry," he giggled, looking down at me. "you're told we she went on a trip. you wont be able to see her for about a year, so she put you in my care! Isn't that fawesome?" he laughed.

"why didn't she call me?" I exclaimed again, gasping in air.

"you were in school when she left. she could only call me." he explained, confident grin on his face steamed. "Here!" he said, as we approached an astonishing hotel.I gasped.

"Tasuku! this looks really expensive!" I said, as he put me on the ground.

"I've been saving up for 3 months." he said, and took my hand, walking stiffly on his rollerblades inside.

"one room, one bed, please." he said, as the guy at the stand worked his magic.

"three tousand yen, one night." he said. I gasped at the price. Tasuku just handed him the yen, and we went to our assigned room.

i walked inside, taking off my shoes. I walked around a bit, until reaching the bed where i touched the fabric of the covers. as soon as I was about to stand back up straight, Tasuku pushed me back onto the bed. I squeaked, as he began to place his lips softly on mine, and used his hands to support him up. I melted into the kiss, and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I've been thinking." he said, breaking the kiss. "about what your friends said earlier." he said. "i want to appreciate your body." he said, moving his hands to my hips. I blushed hard. then i reached back up to his lips, tugging at the zipper to his shirt. meanwhile, Tasuku was unbuttoning my jacket, not taking his lips off mine for even a second. I focused on unzipping his jacket, as i succesfully did so, taking my lips off his to lift his shirt off. i stared at his well toned chest, and felt it up and down, making his breathing un-even.

"I'm Ready for this new chapter in my life." I said, sitting up with him on the bed, and took my shirt and skirt off, revealing my berry printed bra and panties.

"how adorable." he said, pulling off his pants, to reveal his checkered underpants. He pushed me back down, breathing on my neck. i giggled, his breath tickled me. he licked down to my breasts, where he cupped them. My breath hitched, as my eyes flickered shut, allowing hime to continue this action. my eyes opened once agin, as he lifted my back up to undo my bra buckle. i felt the cold air hit my breasts, as my Nipples began to harden. he fully removed it, and lowered his head to slightly lick my nipple. i moaned, letting him continue.

He continued the same action on the other nipple, as i continued out my cries to pleasure. My panties began to dampen. his lick continued, until reaching my belly button. then i pushed him down onto the bed, and instantly appeared between his legs. i pulled his underwear down, revealing his erection. My eyes instantly grew wide. This very energentic boy had a penis this big? i lowered my head to it, giving the tip a little lick, earning a raspy moan from him. soon, i was engulfing the head in my mouth, swirling my tounge around it, as he gripped the sheets. Finally, i mustered up the hidden courage to give him a nice deepthroat.

"B-berry! I'm gonna cum-!" he said, releasing inside of my mouth. i uncontiously swallowed it, tasting it. i moved up to his mouth, to give him another warm kiss. His hands moved to my hips, as he slided my panties off, and turned us over. his finger slid up my entrance, as i moaned to his feathery touch. he slowly pushed his finger into me, and my eyes flickered shut hardly, as i moaned. his finger began to work, and then he added another finger, along with another, to my small hole.

"I'm c-cumming-!" i yelled, cumming all over his fingers. he put the fingers in his mouth and tasted it.

"mm~ sweet." he said, and moved back up to my mouth, kissing me softly, as i tasted myself. he was right. I did taste good.

"T-tasuku... p-put it in..." i said through his kisses. he slid his dick up my entrance. i moaned, as he teased me, almost went in, and finally yelled "PLEASE!" And he slammed in me, and i screamed of pain. he looked into my eyes, with those beautiful Brown eyes. slowly wipping my tears away, he whispered in my ear.

"I love you more than the world."

and that gave me the power to thrust onto him. He began to wince at my tightness, and i moved down to kiss him roughly. as we made out, he lifted me off the bed, pressing his back on the wall. he gripped my ass, slamming him into me with more power. my screams of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure, as i wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him more passionately.

Every thrust was woderful inside of my body, and i glided againt his sweaty body. the heat that gathered around in my body, was making me sweat. finally, with one more thrust-!

"I'm cumming!" we yelled in unision, as he came outside of me, and we collasped on the bed.

"I'll love you forever." i said, snuggling ino his chest.

"I'll love you forever AND forever, Cutie Berry." he giggled, and we fell asleep, together.

Now Nobody Can Separate Us.

please review, no flames! i tried my best.


End file.
